


Good Job Bro

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [124]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gallavich, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>can you do a prompt where mickey and ian have been fucking and mickey is walking in a funny way and lip is mocking him ? please ? LOVE YOUR WRITING !!!!!!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Job Bro

It’s been a while since their last session, okay, so not that long, but it felt like it. So when they finally got the chance to make up for lost time - did they ever.

It was a long night, with not much sleep and  _a lot_ of fucking, even by their standards.

So much so that Mickey was feeling a little tender in the morning, the burn in his ass a little more sensitive than usual. It was like he could still feel Ian's cock inside him and trying to walk with that feeling - well it wasn't easy.

He tried not to let it show, but he knew that when he was walking down the stairs at the Gallagher house his knees were a little wider than usual. He headed into the kitchen to get some coffee and passed Lip who was sitting at the table reading.

Lip didn't pay him much attention, just a quick glance as Mickey sat down opposite him with his breakfast. He winced a little as his ass hit the chair and Lip didn't think a lot of it, not until Mickey was done eating and getting up to put his bowl in the sink.

A smile played on his lips as he watched him walk and he tried not to chuckle too loudly.

"So..." he said and Mickey just looked up at him with an eyebrow high. "Get up much last night?"

"You mean get up  _to_ much?" Mickey asked and then shrugged.

"No I mean get  _up_ , clearly Ian did by the way you're walking," he said.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and do your homework like a good boy, huh?" Mickey said.

"Seriously though, you still get ass-burn after all this time?"

Mickey refused to answer him, shaking his head and gritting his teeth instead.

"Or did you just over-exert last night?" he said with a grin.

"Bite me," he growled, and Ian began to walk don the stairs.

"Hey, you guys are being  _civil_ to one another I hope," he said.

"You must have done a number on him last night," Lip teased. "He's walkin' like he's got a ten foot pole up his ass."

Ian just chuckled and looked up at Mickey who had bright red cheeks.

"Come on Lip," Ian said and he just shrugged.

"Just saying," he said, grabbing his book and getting up from the table. "Good job bro," he said as he slapped him on the shoulder.

As he left the room Ian looked up to Mickey with a smile.

"You know he's just joking around right?" he said.

"Your brother's a dick," Mickey said.

"Yeah but so are you," Ian smiled.

Mickey gave him the finger and Ian shrugged.

"So how is your ass this morning?"

"Fuck you," Mickey said, grinning wickedly.


End file.
